


Love Dares Us to Dance

by PaulaMcG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coloured Pencils, Dancing, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Fest 2020, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Photographs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Three snapshots from the (first) Marauder wedding.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	Love Dares Us to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt at the Marauders Fest was _Dancing at the wedding_.


End file.
